Kirby and Meta Knight's adventure
by MetaRoos
Summary: A tale of how Kirby unlocks his new powers and goes on a quest with Meta Knight.


Chapter 1: Five years later after nightmare's defeat

Everyone finally figured out that Metal Knight was a Kirby species. But Metal Knight denies it so that he can be mysterious about his identity and stuff. So tiff came up with a plan to get his mask off.

Tiff: Alright everyone ready

Tuff: Yeah let's do this.

Kirby: Poyo

DDD: Alright. Lets hurry it's almost dinner time.

Tiff: Alright let's get the plan right. I and tuff will be around the corner, while DDD lures MK there. Then tuff will snatch his mask and I'll take the picture. Then DDD you use your hammer to smash the mask forcing Metal Knight to go mask less.

Tuff: Then why do we need to take a picture if the king is going to smash the mask anyway.

Tiff: So that we can show the picture to all the cappies.

Tuff: Oh.

Kirby: Poyo

Chapter 2: The plan in action

King DDD is walking down the hall with MK.

DDD: So metal knight have you gotten the message that I have sent you.

MK: No my king what was it that you wanted to sent to me.

DDD: Oh nothing that is important NOW!

(Tuff jumps out and snatches the mask but tiff trips so tuff grabs the camera and takes the picture.)

Tiff: NOW DDD!

(DDD swings the hammer on his mask which on the floor but metal knight grabs it before he breaks it and puts it on. Then he head butts Tiff and got the camera.)

MK: I must get out of here!

DDD: Oh no you don't, (DDD chases him with hammer swinging randomly.)

MK: Sorry your majesty. (He slashes his hammer in half.)

Kirby: (sucks up the hammer and turns into fighter Kirby.)

Tuff: what the... Why did he turn into fighter?

Tiff: Beats me.

MK: oh no, this can't be happening. (He runs off with the camera.)

(Kirby chases him.)

(They run of to town and the cappies are gathered.)

Mayor: You're not getting through without taking off that mask of yours.

The other cappies: YEAH!

Mayor: (He jumps in the air and did a somersault while fighter Kirby tried to pull a vault onto Metal knight but they collided in the air and they both got hit with a sword beam.)

(The mayor is dead and Kirby is unconscious.)

MK: Grabs Kirby and runs off again.

Chief: Why does the mayor always think he is Jackie Chan?

Mayor's wife: I wish I never showed him that video.

Chapter 3: The truth

MK: Alright Kirby you can talk now.

Kirby: Finally. Saying only poyo was unbearable. Why can't I talk to the others.

MK: Because if you did they would ask you about our people and I don't want them to know.

Kirby: Alright I guess. I mean I am strong. I've been holding back ever since I got here. The only reason I didn't talk when I first got here was because I sensed your aura.

MK: Wait! You can sense aura.

Kirby: Yeah so.

MK: (incredible. He can already sense aura. I just learned how to sense it.)

Kirby: Hey Meta you okay

MK: (Draws his sword.)

Kirby: Please MK, your sword doesn't scare me.

MK: (strikes Kirby)

Kirby: (He puts up his hand and absorbs the lightning.)

MK: Good Kirby (Crap! All hell will break loose on you right now if you could read my mind.)

Kirby: Did I tell you I can read minds, too?

MK: (moment of silence.) AAAAAAAHHHHHH!

Kirby: Calm down just kidding.

Kirby: By the way Meta.

MK: What Kirby?

Kirby: Who was my mom?

MK: You didn't have one.

Kirby: Then who made me.

MK: I did.

Kirby: How

MK: By focusing and deep breathing.

Kirby: How does that make puffballs?

MK: First of all it just does and second of all we are not the puffballs. Our species name is the PUFFBALL X.

Kirby: Really?

MK: NO you idiot we are called the Gandalf tribe. WE are a powerful tribe and no one can defeat us. (Eyes glowing red)

Kirby: Why are you mad?

MK: (Slashes his sword across Kirby's face. Kirby doesn't even flinch.)

Kirby: If you do that again I might run out of nose hairs.

MK: Let's get back to the castle.

Chapter 4: Kirby's secret revealed

Tiff: Kirby your back!

Kirby: Yeah good see you too.

Tuff: Did Kirby just speak?

MK: You idiot.

Kirby: sorry it just slipped out.

MK so you keep talking?

Kirby: good point I should be quiet now.

MK: No of course not that was me.

Tuff: No I'm pretty sure that was Kirby.

Kirby: Tuff it wasn't me. I mean poyo.

Tiff: Kirby did talk!

Mk: I can't believe I made this idiot.

Kirby: Why don't you go do some deep breathing and make another me?

MK: I would but I'm all out of the focus ingredient.

DDD: I knew that puffball was hiding something. Hahahaha

MK: (freaking out) WE ARE THE GANDALF TRIBE. YOU WILL PAY YOU PENGUIN. When I'm done with you will be wearing that tux backward.

DDD: I'm not wearing a tux I'm all blue.

MK: when I'm done with you you're going to be all bruises.

DDD: That was what the last Gandalf said to me. But look what happened to him. All eaten in my belly.

Kirby: what was his name? We might know him.

DDD: He was…

MK :( He jumps to DDD and kicks him then did a dragon punch killing him.)

Kirby: Why did you do that? He was just about to tell us who it was.

MK: I know who it was but I don't want you to know Kirby. It will forever haunt you. But hurry Kirby we must ahh AAHH! AAAHHH!

Kirby: are you okay.

MK: Yeah I'm fine but we must go. (Runs off with Kirby.)

Kirby: (while running) why we are running.

MK: I just killed the king. We are going to be tracked down by the ultimate alliance. We will be arrested.

Kirby: Don't you mean you will be arrested.

MK: (completely stops) what?

Kirby: (had kept running and had crash into a tree.) Well I didn't do anything. I didn't tell you to kill him.

MK: Well Kirby if you didn't come with me you wouldn't of learn any new skill and you wouldn't be able to defeat my brother.

Kirby: well Meta knight I could learn by my… Wait a minute. Your brother, I didn't know you had a brother.

MK: yes I do. He is a very evil person. He is a shame to our kind. That is why most of us were mask because we are ashamed to look anything like him.

Kirby: so that's why you wear a mask.

MK: No I just like the way it tickles me at sunset. Didn't I just say that's why I wear it? Anyway as I was saying he was the only reason NME started.

Kirby: what a minute.

MK: what?

Kirby: NME sounds like Enemy.

MK: (face palm) Kirby if you interrupt me one more time I will show you a picture of DDD clipping his toe nails. My brother was the person who made the monsters and nightmare took credit for it. So being just like him I decided to make one myself.

Kirby: So you decided to make me.

MK: Yes and here's that picture for interrupting me again.

KIRBY: eww gross.

MK: As I was saying. I made you and I shipped you off to go train. But before you left I told you never to speak at all. Your cover up is being a baby and you can only say poyo. Then when I thought I finally got rid of you I mean didn't think I would see you again until you were a full grown adult you should up here and you know what happens from then on.

Kirby: so that's your life story.

MK: No there's two more parts to it and I will tell you them in our later journey.

Kirby: Alright how much longer are we going to be walking?

MK: I don't know until we get tired.

Kirby: Hey meta

MK: If you say you're tired I will kill you.

Kirby: I AM SO TIRED. Yeah beat that.

MK: I would beat that if I was stupid AAAHHH! AAAAHHHH!

Kirby: Are you okay

MK: Yes .Yes I am not.

Kirby What hurts?

MK: My back. It's like burning pain.

Kirby: Hey Meta, was there anything different between you and your brother.

MK: Yeah. He got feathery wing and they didn't hurt at all when they came out. But me, I must go through an entire transformation when I get my bat wings. I turn into a true vampire.

Kirby: A vampire. You're not going to turn into one today are you. I can't fight vampires.

MK: Don't worry Kirby right before I suck your blood I will give you a warning.

Kirby: WHAT! No!

MK: Fine then I won't tell you when I about to do it. But Kirby I need you to turn around for a second.

Kirby: ok. What a minute. Are you going to turn into a vampire while I'm turned around.

MK: (Just about to bite Kirby's neck) No, why would you ask me that?

Kirby: Just checking (turns around)

MK: (lunges to bite Kirby's neck again) Now you are mine!

Kirby: Not quite yet (Turns around and punched him in the face)

MK: how did you know?

Kirby: I'm not that much of an idiot. Oh look at butterfly. (runs off and chases it)

MK: Whatever. Hey I'm changing back to normal. That's a relief.

Kirby: Hey you okay. By the way, awesome wings.

MK: what the. My wings, I finally got them. Now we are one step closer to defeating my brother. But we must train to become stronger. But first we must take out the ultimate alliance.

Kirby: How are we going to do that?

MK: With some deep breathing and … concentration.

Kirby: Where would we buy concentration?

MK: What do you mean concentrated lemon juices? You don't buy concentration you develop it.

Kirby: But you bought focus didn't you.

MK: foc- what. Stop making up things.

Kirby: Why I outta.

MK: Anyway let's go to the next chapter.

Chapter 5: Ruler?

On their journey they stumble upon a castle.

Kirby: How much longer?

MK: Like before I said until I get tired.

Kirby: I thought you said we.

MK: I told I said shut up.

Stranger 1: STOP!

Kirby: AAAHH! KILL IT. (Kills the stranger)

MK: Why did you do that?

Kirby: Because I can and I did.

Stranger 2: stop before the great one sees you.

MK: Who's is this great one?

Stranger 2: yo mama.

MK: you have five seconds before I rip out your tongue and feed it to a cat.

Stranger 2: All right all right I'm sorry. But the great one name is ACE.

MK: All right where is he?

Stranger: Up in that castle.

MK: Thanks (rips out his tongue and left to find a cat.)

(5 hours later)

MK: I'm back (claw marks all over him)

Kirby: what happened?

MK: It was hard to find a cat at a chicken farm.

Kirby: Why did you go to a chicken farm?

MK: Why don't I have a gun in your face?

Kirby: Well… You're stupid.

MK: You're adopted.

Kirby: Your breath stinks

MK: Your mom stinks

Kirby: I don't even know you anymore

MK: The same way you knew you mama.

? : SILENCE FOOL

Kirby: Who was that?

MK: yo mama saying the exact same thing the night she left you.

Kirby: Shut up!

MK: Is what your mama said when she drop you.

Kirby: I hate you!

MK: Is what yo mama said when she also ate you

?: I said SILENCE

MK: whose there show yourself

ACE: I am ACE ruler of this world.

MK: If you're the ruler how come I've never heard of you.

ACE: Because, scum like you don't need to know me.

MK: all right big guy, let's go. Ready, Kirby.

Kirby: No!

MK: Why not? (Got punched in the face by ACE)

Kirby: Because you made fun of my mom.

MK: Kirby I created you remember. You don't have a mom. (Blasted by energy beam)

Kirby: Yeah but they still hurt

MK: Kirby get over here (Kicked in the gut)

Kirby: Say you're sorry.

MK: Okay sorry (bit by him)

Kirby: thank you

MK: Sorry yo mama dead. (hit with sticks and stone)

Kirby: All I heard was sorry

MK: So you didn't hear the yo mama part (getting crushed by ACE's hand.)

Kirby: (releases Meta from the death grip and defeats ACE.)

ACE: Such power, let me join your group. I want to be strong like the pink fellow.

MK: Let me think about it, no.

Kirby: But he could help us to defeat your brother.

MK: Yes he could. But he's not. Not by the hair of my chinny chin chin.

Kirby: All right. Who's going to kill him me or you.

MK: You do it I'm tired.

Kirby: All right

Chapter 6: Vouch's arrival

MK: Alright Kirby lets train,

Kirby: I don't need training I'm awesome.

MK: Tell me can you sense a sneak attack.

Kirby: Nobody will sneak up on me.

MK: Alright let's see. Pop Quiz, I have a sneak attack ready for you.

Kirby: Alright I'm ready

MK: ALL right. GO! (A body crashes into Kirby) You pass with straight zeros.

Kirby: What hit me?

MK: A falling angel

Kirby: HAHA very funny (Gets up and sees the body)

MK: Hey you okay.

? : Aw my aching head.

Kirby: Watch where you're landing.

? : Watch where you're standing.

MK: That's enough Kirby. Who are you?

? : I am Vouch.

MK: Good to see you.

Vouch: Do you have food. I'm starving.

Kirby: Then go hunt down your own food.

MK: Kirby, be nice. He's our guest.

Vouch: Thank you Meta Knight.

MK: How do you know my name?

Vouch: I was sent down from the ultimate alliance to hunt you down. I was going to approach you calmly but my Archenemy Time hit me will I was flying. Then I fell and hit Kirby.

Kirby: How do you know my name?

MK: Not this again.

Vouch: But I was sent here to give you an offer.

MK: Yes I'm listening.

Vouch: If you help us capture Time we won't hunt you done anymore.

Kirby: We did a pretty good job of avoiding you guys.

Vouch: No you haven't. The only reason we didn't attack is because we thought we could use you.

Kirby: Prove it.

Vouch: Help they are attacking me. (600 people pop out of the bushes and trees. All have guns pointed at them.)They watch you twenty-four seven.

Kirby: Even when I pee.

Vouch: Even when you pee. False alarm guys. (All tuck back into the bushes, Kirby ran to go find them.)

MK: So the only reason we were alive is because you let us be.

Vouch: Yup. So if you want to live you would join us.

MK: Do we have a choice. We will help you. So where is Time and why is he so powerful.

Vouch: He is a criminal who got in our testing area and stole all of our equipment. In other words my best friend, he started testing on himself and went mad but he achieved his goal. To control time, and try to rule the world while he's at it. Let's go.

Chapter 8: Meta who?

MK: Captain Log. It has been 5 years and we did not make it to Time yet. The will of my men are slowly fading.

KIRBY: I could be here all day.

MK: Quiet you or I'll turn this ship around. I don't know how much longer it will take.

Kirby: It would help to turn on the engine and it hasn't been five years it' been five minutes.

MK: It is going be five punches in the face if you don't shut up. Any way we had to face many trouble and battles, like who left the toilet seat up and if we had a toilet how would we use it. But the biggest battle of them all is that I haven't insulted Kirby in over Five minutes. I can't stand it anymore.

Kirby: You know those jokes weren't funny.

MK: It's a shame really. Your mother thought it was funny when the doctor said she was pregnant. Alright now I feel better is what your mother said when she left you at the hospital.

Kirby: I'm about to hurt you the same way you hurt me.

MK: How, by tickling me to death.

Kirby: No that was plan B. Plan A is eating all your candy.

MK: you touch one piece of my candy and I'll have your head on a silver platter.

Kirby: Only if you can catch me. (Runs off)

MK: Looks like I'm having Gandalf for dinner tonight. (Chases him)

Kirby: (Running down the hall.)

MK: How long does it take for a Gandalf to finish baking? Whatever I'll eat him raw. (Jumps up and wings come out) Come here my little pupil. What should I eat first the legs or the head?

Kirby: (Ran into his room and grabbed the candy jar)

MK: Alright I've decided. I'll eat your legs first. (Jumps out at Kirby)

Vouch: (appears in front of Meta Knight) Hold on. We need that food for the road. Then we'll beat him together.

MK: Sure whatever. (Walks to Kirby and snatches the jar.)

Kirby: Thanks

Vouch: Kirby never touch his candy. His candy has demonic powers that you wouldn't understand.

Kirby: How do you know that?

Vouch: Because he is the prince of the demon beasts. He only believes that his brother, Galaxy, creates them. But it is his demonic power that creates them but they are created in galaxy's castle. That is the only location that they can come to life.

Kirby: What! Really?

Vouch: No, I just said that to pass the time. But he has the power to do unbelievable things. He has a move called dimension drift that could teleport him anywhere he wants to be. But he doesn't remember a thing because we erased his memory about it. Then we gave him to the star warriors and they took him in as their own. But now his powers are slowly coming back.

Kirby: So that is why you need him to defeat Time.

Vouch: Exactly. So Kirby stay alert and on guard and don't tell him any of this.

Kirby: Alright I understand.

Chapter 9: Old man Time

Vouch: Alright guys we're here. Be careful some parts of this place changes your age.

Kirby: Really I want to see it.

Vouch: Okay if you really want to. (Kicks Kirby and a flash of light surround him) You see now he's a baby.

MK: Whoa. Alright let's go.

Vouch: No Meta Knight you stay here.

MK: Why?

Vouch: I need you to man the ship. We might need a quick escape.

MK: Okay

Vouch: (That was close. If he got turned young he could have remembered about his past and we all would be dead.)

MK: Hey Vouch, why you are talking to yourself as if I were to turn younger I would kill us all.

Vouch: No reason, now get in the ship and be ready.

MK: Alright.

Vouch: Chango backacuse. (Kirby changes back to normal.)

Kirby: What happen?

Vouch: Nothing short of you being an idiot. Now let's go.

Kirby: I'm going to kill Time then I'll have his face for a trophy. Then after that…

Time: What little puffball.

Kirby: AAHH!

Vouch: Get ready Kirby, he's very tricky.

Kirby: Really? I hadn't noticed. (Already crying in the corner)

Vouch: Note to self never bring in rookies to a battle. Guess it's just me again.

Time: Rewarding isn't it, killing your best friend.

Vouch: No, the rewarding part of it is when I kiss your sister.

Time: I don't have a sister and if I did you would have known.

Vouch: Really, then who did I kiss?

Time: Time to kill you and take over the world.

Vouch: Not in your dreams (battle stance.)

Time: What is that noise? (A station wagon horn and Meta Knight bust the ship in through the wall.)

MK: I'm here to help… OH MY GOD! No it can't be. Why did you do it Time why, he was so young and had so much to live for. How could you make him this ugly?

Time: I didn't do anything to him.

MK: Oh! OH? Well this is awkward. I'll be in the Meta ship if you need me but I highly don't it though.

Vouch: The Meta ship? What happen to the Halbred?

MK: You mean the ship that got blown up for the fourth time. Well I decided not to make another since I stole all the parts from nightmare teleporting back and forth to get the parts for it. That's a reason the King's bill is or should I say was so high. But anyway I'll be in here playing Kirby Air Ride.

Time: Who was that freak?

Kirby: Meta Knight Mare!

Vouch: Who told you that name?

Kirby: Something I just came up with, you like it.

Vouch: Sure It's cool but you would say it to his face.

Kirby: Want to bet?

Time: Hey are we going to fight or what?

Vouch: Oh yeah. (Shoots him with a paralyze beam) There were done, let's go.

Kirby: Why didn't you do that earlier!

Vouch: Because I wanted you to improve your training.

Kirby: I don't need you to train me I got Meta Knight to do that.

Vouch: Oh really, what has that old man thought you, how to walk and talk at the same time, face it Kirby I could teach you more, I can make you stronger than you can ever imagine.

Kirby: NO! I believe in Meta Knight and only he can teach me.(Runs off to the ship)

Vouch: Foolish child. Looks like my brother got another dumb apprentice. He will join me at the death of Meta Knight Mare. Mah ha ha ha ha. (Turns to Time) Why didn't you push him to the limit? You were supposed to show me how strong he is. Then again, I shouldn't expect anything more from my brother's creation. (Kills the demon beast)

Chapter 10: Galaxy?

MK: Hey Vouch I need your help to take out my brother.

Vouch: Why he's a good looking Gandalf who you couldn't defeat if you tried.

MK: Really? How do you know what he looks like?

Vouch: From my Intel. I hear that he's a lady's man.

MK: Yeah and that green spot in his wings on his skin is very pretty too right?

Vouch: I would die to see it wouldn't you?

MK: Yes I would. Let me see how Kirby is doing. (Could it be?) Kirby!

Kirby: What I was taking a nap.

MK: I think Vouch is my brother.

Kirby: Why do you think that?

MK: Because only three people knows about the green spot in Galaxy's wing. I, Galaxy and our mother, but she's dead so that leaves us two. And somehow Vouch knows, it just doesn't add up. We need to get in a mini ship and get out of here.

Kirby: Alright let's go.

(Runs around and found an escape ship and got in and left.)

MK: We should be safe now.

?: Not really you've just fallen into my trap.

MK: Where are you?

Galaxy: Look at your computer brother.

MK: Galaxy!

Galaxy: Yes it is me your favorite brother. How's it been all this years, I was wondering where you went so I joined the ultimate alliance. We found you in a snap but I needed the right time to attack you. What better time than now. We'll finish this on that meteor over there. (Computer turns off and Galaxy Knight fired turret guns on Meta Knight's ship engines they crash land on meteor.)

Kirby: We are going to die. WE ARE GOING TO DIE!

MK: No just calm down. We must be prepared.

Kirby: How by running like chickens with our heads cut off. Mmmm chicken

MK: Here take the master sword, I'll make a distraction and you kill him.

Galaxy: Why hello brother ready to die.

MK: Now I know why I was mom's favorite.

Galaxy: Meta Knight its funny how you still think we had the same mother. You were adopted into your family after I killed your mother.

MK: Good because I knew I couldn't have a mother so fat that she got on the weight scale at publics and got arrested for destroying public property.

Galaxy: Well my mama wasn't so fat that when she went to Florida they didn't fall below the sea level.

MK: Well yo mama so dumb that when her friend said she can surf the web she buy a surf board and went looking for a spider web.

Galaxy: Your mama is so dumb that when she went to the super bowl she brought a fork.

(Kirby sneaks over behind Galaxy.)

MK: Yo mama so fat that when she was a little girl she wanted to eat the moon and she did.

Galaxy: (Speechless)

MK: Yo mama so dumb that she taught that the Milky way was made out of chocolate.

Galaxy: (Speechless)

(Kirby lifted the sword)

MK: Yo mama so fat that the only reason you are called Galaxy Knight is because that is the only thing that she can fit in.

(Kirby kills Galaxy Knight)

MK: Took you long enough I almost ran out of jokes.

Kirby: Well sorry if I don't want to die because of your family feud.

MK: Hey he's your uncle.

Kirby: Yeah let's go little Vouchy here left us a ride.

MK: Alright you drive.

Kirby: Really?

MK: No.


End file.
